On that Hill(13 Reasons Why Edition)
by smolboxoffury
Summary: Tris Prior had commit suicide. Now there are tapes going around to people on a list, a list of why she killed herself. And I'm one of them.
1. Prologue

***Welcome to my new story! I hope you enjoy it.***

I had come home to find a shoe box sitting on my porch. I pick it up and see my name and address written on it, but nothing else. I just shrug it off and take it up to my room. I open it up and am shocked to find 6 tapes. Not VCR tapes either. Cassette tapes. Each have a number painted on both sides, one and two on the first tape, 3 and 4 on the next and so on. I finally notice something in the bottom. A letter. I unfold it and read it.

 _Dear reader,_

 _If you have received this box, it means your name is on these tapes. I won't tell you where, but it is. and these tapes have one main focus. Each one is a reason I'm gone. The reasons are all a person. Listen to them in order to find out where you play in. Enjoy._

 _Sincerely for the last time,_

 _Tris Prior_

Tris Prior. She had commit suicide 2 months ago. I'm one of the reasons...but why? How will I play the tapes? The garage! Dad won't upgrade so we still have a tape player. I take the whole box downstairs into the garage and put the first tape in.

 _On that hill sits a girl with a broken heart. A person she thought loved her and would never speak an ill word to her, so much as hurt her. But he did, and this is how it happened. That was me. My name is Beatrice Prior, well that's my given name. At school, people call me Prior the Prostitute. And with every name there is a story. and mine's is a long one._

 _It started back in 8th grade. At that time, I had quite a bit of friends, but my best friend had been, and I thought always would be, Christina Nichols. We had been friends since 2nd grade, when she had broke some kid's nose that had taken my favorite blue pencil. But, along the way, we had acquired some other friends. There was Marlene, your average, blonde beauty, a girl you'd expect to be popular, but isn't on account of her being a lesbian. Then there is her girlfriend, Lynn, her complete opposite. Black hair, chocolate-brown eyes, and a belly-button piercing. Those two can always be found either sucking face or playing CoD._

 _Next there's Will, a very tall, very geeky, yet still devilishly handsome, green eyed guy with hair the color of gold. He has girls barking at his feet, until they find out about his obsession with Harry Potter and The Hobbit. And don't get me wrong, I'd love to...you know, but that would be kind of weird, considering the fact that he's my step brother. And finally, there is the always awesome, Uriah. He's a real nut. Bronze skinned, black hair, and eyes so dark, I'm pretty sure they're black too. He always wears the same black hoodie and that same sarcastic smile always plastered on his face._

 _But back to our main topic. The "Prior the Prostitute" epidemic. Well as I said before, 8th grade is where it starts. There are many parts to the epidemic, and all the parts are people. I will separate each part so you don't get confused. Some are short, some long, some only one paragraph. But they all fall into the story somehow. And I guess I'll start at the beginning. Peter Hayes, I'm talking to you._


	2. Cassette 1, Side A

_Ah, yes, Peter. You got my first kiss. A stolen first kiss at that And it happened like this. I was new in town, going into eighth grade. One day, about a week before school started, a letter was sent to me in the mail. It had a return address that just happened to have an invite to a party that a Sophmore was having. It said, "Wear layers, we'll be playing strip Truth of Dare." I had figured nothing of it, but still wore an extra layer._

 _Before I was even a mile from the house where the party was to be, I could hear the music. In the yard you could see people kissing, drinking, and one couple…..well they seemed to be having fun. I knocked on the door and it was opened by a very attractive guy with bronze skin and brown eyes. "Ah, you must be the new girl. I'm Zeke, and I must say, you are very beautiful." I blush red and he laughs, letting me in. I grab a can of Coke and sit on the couch in the back._

 _I ended up sitting next to a guy who looked like the Zeke guy who let me in. He looks at me, smiles, and looks away. Just them, I hear someone scream my name. I look up to see my best friend, Christina. She had moved away in 4_ _th_ _grade. I jump up and hug her. "OMG girl, I haven't seen you in forever! You have to meet some of the friends I made here!" I nod, still smiling, as she leads me toward a group of people. "Guys, this is my friend Tris I told you about. Tris, this is Zeke, Shauna (Zeke's girlfriend), Marlene, Lynn (Mar's Girlfriend), Uriah (the kid from the couch), Will (her boyfriend), and Four." They all say hey when their name is called. All of a sudden, I hear a familiar groove._

" _Chris, it's our song!" She smiles at me and we hit the dance floor. Next thing I know, we're on the table singing along._ _ **(I don't write lyrics, no one reads them. The song is "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper).**_ _After the song, everyone applauds us. We bow and I just start laughing. I hop down off the table and then hear Zeke call out "If your invite didn't say you were to stay for Truth or Dare, get the hell out of my house!" People groan and gripe, but still, they leave. Soon it's just us and a couple of other people._

 _Uriah starts. "Chris, Truth or Dare?" She thinks for a second and then says, "Dare." An evil grin appears on his face. "Let me and Four do your makeup." She gets scared, but still nods. They leave and a couple minutes later, Christina comes out with lipstick up to her nose, eyeshadow in her eyebrows, and a unibrow made of eyeliner. "Can I take it off?" He shakes his head. With a sigh, she says, "Ok, Tris, Truth or dare?" Easy. "Truth." Uriah yells out, "PANSYCAKE!" Chris rolls her eyes at him and says, "Who do you like?" I look at her like she has two heads. "I just met these people!" She rolls her eyes again. "Ok, who do you think is the hottest of the boys?" I sigh and mumble under my breath. "What was that?" I sigh again. "Uriah…" He looks at me and winks. I blush and say, "Ok, my turn. Four, you know the question." He thinks for a second and then says, "Truth."_

" _What's you real name? I assume it's not Four." He whips of his shirt, exposing his torso. "Alright, Uri, T or D?" Uriah smirks and says, "Dare me dude!" Four gets the same evil grin that Uriah had before. "Tell us who you like." Uriah blushes like mad and says, "Tris." All the girls aww, even Lynn. But that's not the interesting part. This is._

" _Peter, T or D?" You looked over at Uriah and said, "Truth." He smirked and said, "Who do you like?" You didn't seem at all ashamed as you said my name. You then looked at me and asked me the question. I, or course, said, "dare." You had a shit eating grin on as you said, "Kiss me." I whipped of my shirt faster than light, leaving me in a cami. You got upset over this and stormed out. We played a few more rounds until I had to go home. As I was leaving, you snuck up on me and dragged me behind an apartment building. After you let me go, you smirked at me and said you were getting what was yours. I had no idea what you meant until your lips crashed down on mine. I tried to push you off, but you were to strong. You slid your tongue against my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I denied. You took it upon yourself and just stepped on one of my feet, making me scream out, giving you the opportunity to shove your tongue in my mouth. I of course did the logical thing. I bit down on your tongue._

 _When school came around, I already had a reputation. You had spread a rumor that I had let you feel me up. People put notes in my locker asking for "prostitutional services". Because of you, the "Prior the Prostitute" epidemic started. But you just started the fire, others added gasoline to it And that brings us to the next person on our list. In case you didn't hear about the next event, lucky you. And the next contestant on our list is…_


	3. Announcement

***I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have been having personal issues and have finally figured it out a little. I have a new update schedule I will be following.**

 **Mon: N/A (Very Busy)**

 **Tue: N/A (Very Busy once again)**

 **Wed: On The Verge (yup, I'm taking it off hiatus)**

 **Thurs: Next Generation and Missing: My Juliet**

 **Fri: Mysterious and On That Hill**

 **I really hope you can forgive me.***


	4. Another Note

**I apologize for all the time I've been gone and for not updating like I said I would. I feel horrible for that. But, like I said, I've been having personal problems that I am finally ready to talk about. You see, I have depression and I've had a hard time dealing with it. I recently got hospitalized due to severe anxiety and what doctors thought was suicidal thoughts, but I am finally out and on track. I will be back posting a chapter to each story either tonight or tomorrow. Thank you for your understanding.**


	5. AN

***Hey guys! Sorry for once again disappearing without warning. I just needed some time off for school and personal stuff. But, I'm back again and I'm on a 3 week break from school because of a surgery I'm having in a week. I won't be on from 3/21 to 3/25 because of this, but I'm going to try to be here every day besides those. For the days that I'm gone, my friend Anna will be updating for me. There is some bad news though. I've decided that I'm deleting some of my stories. I have a poll on my profile where you can vote for the ones you want me to keep. The poll will end in 1 week, so please vote asap. I love you all and will see you soon.***


	6. Another AN (sorry)

***Hey guys. Welcome back to hell. Sorry for another Author's Note, but I felt I needed to announce something. The poll is still going to be open for the rest of the week, but I've been looking at the results so far and I can make a pretty good prediction on which stories are being deleted. I plan to get rid of two stories(I may end up bringing them back after I finish the others, we never know), and so far, I can see which two seem to be your least favorites. Thank you so much for everyone who has voted so far and to all those who plan to vote soon. Have a great day/night/holiday/birthday/etc. ***


	7. Results

***Good evening, kiddos. It has now been 1 week and the results are in. First I would like to give a big thanks to everyone who voted. The results are as follows. The 4 stories that will be staying are *drum roll*:**

 **Mysterious- 19 votes**

 **Missing: My Juliet- 17 votes**

 **On That Hill- 10 votes**

 **On the Verge- 9 votes**

 **That means that sadly, Next Generation and The Quest Begins will both be deleted. Both of those stories got 7 votes, meaning that this was a really close poll. Thank you to everyone. These two stories will be deleted by Wednesday and maybe(most likely not) they will return later, after all the other stories have ended. Love you all and have a goodnight, readers, goodnight.***


	8. bad news

***Hey guys. Anna here…I just wanted to let you guys know why Sarah hasn't updated. She's in the hospital again from an overdose. After she gets out, she'll have to spend some time in therapy, so she won't update for a while. If they let her, she has promised to email me the chapters she has done and I'll post them, although they probably won't be for a while. She should be back before September, hopefully.***


	9. Back

***After months of no updating and hospital visits, I am happy to say that I am back. All of the stories will be updated as soon as possible. Anna received a few chapters, but I informed her not to update because I wanted to be the one to update.***


End file.
